Under the Magician's Spell
Under the Magician's Spell is the seventh book in the ''Give Yourself Goosebumps'' gamebook series. It was preceded by Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter and followed by The Curse of the Creeping Coffin. The prismatic hologram cover design consists of circles inside circles that covered other circles. The cover illustration consists of a person inside a magician's box that was sawed in half. A hat with a rabbit popping out of it was on the stage next to the box (although the rabbit is hidden on the UK version). The tagline is, "It's a little chop of horrors!" It was released in July 1996 and is 135 pages long. Plot You meet your friend, Sid, at the mall and have to drag your little sister, Joanie, along. Joanie runs inside a magic shop and Sid winds up handcuffing his hands together inside the store. The shopkeeper, who calls himself "The Magician" informs them that there is no key for the handcuffs and mysteriously disappears. You furiously drag Joanie out of the shop when you discover that Joanie was holding an old book of spells. Sid suggests that you use one of the spells to get the handcuffs off. If you chose that option, you wind up on stage during a magic show as The Magician prepares to throw knives at you, make evil rabbits come after you, put you inside a box and put swords inside, or saw you in half. If you tell Sid to not try any spells and go back to the clubhouse and try to use regular tools to get the cuffs off, three bullies from school take the book and The Magician forces you to get it back... by making Joanie slowly disappear as leverage! Bad Endings *A giant turns you, Sid, and Joanie into ventriloquist's living dummies. *After you and Sid argue, Joanie begins to disappear. *Mr. Knowledge tests you, Joanie, and Sid to see which cup has a red ball under it, and you all find out that none of the cups hide it. When the three of you accuse Mr. Knowledge of cheating, he becomes so furious he turns into a monster. Then he eats Joanie as an appetizer, Sid as the main course, and you as the dessert. *A worm-faced monster is about to eat you, and the same fate awaits Sid and Joanie. Just before you're eaten, you recall that you were supposed to scream to let them know that the path you took was unsafe. *The scorpion goes off duty and lets the Magician do whatever he wants to do to you. *You have trouble walking properly because the Masked Man accidentally put your feet on backwards. *A monstrous rat of unusual size grabs you by the throat. *You become part of a knife throwing act and a cowboy accidentally hits you with a real knife instead of a trick one, killing you. *You can't figure out how to escape from a room, and it's implied that your head has become part of the Magician's shrunken head collection. Ironically, escaping the room also kills you. *You, Sid, and Joanie, get stuck polishing a suit with 4,000 rhinestones in it. *You decline to go with the giant. His feelings are hurt and he starts to cry. Soon, his tears fill the whole room, causing you, Sid, and Joanie to drown. *The Magician turns you, Sid and Joanie into fruits. *Granny Kapusta becomes a werewolf, gobbles up Sid and Joanie, and then prepares to eat you. *You drink a glass of magic milk from Granny Kapusta and are frozen stiff. Granny Kapusta says that when you, Sid, and Joanie showed up at her door, she had six fresh kidneys. You then realize she was saying "kids' knees". *You defeat the Magician, but are stuck with many clones of yourself. *You, Sid, and Joanie get stuck playing baseball with corpse children. *Joanie waves the magic wand over a fishbowl and stirs the water, then the water comes gushing out of the fishbowl and fills the room. Piranhas appear in the water and eat you, Sid, and Joanie alive. *You just won a high card draw game, but you soon find out you're playing Five Hundred Card Draw. *An evil giant genie takes you, Sid, and Joanie to his castle and makes all of you his slaves. *Joanie accidentally turns you and Sid into playful dogs. *You are stuck being scary forever, although your physical appearance did not change. *After defeating the Magician, you try on his cape, which causes you to turn evil. You then decapitate Sid and Joanie. Good Endings *You defeat the Magician and run out of the Magic Shop with Sid and Joanie, before it disappears into thin air. *The Magician transports you, Sid, and Joanie to your house and makes the bullies friends with you three. Trivia *There are twenty-one bad endings and two good endings. *If you look closely at the wood patterns on the stage, one of the patterns forms a face - or a skull. *This is the first book in the series which asked the reader to draw cards to determine his or her ending. In this example, the reader loses regardless of whether he/she has the correct card or not, but in later books the Card Draw was used as a genuine method for deciding on a choice. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Magic Category:Bullies Category:Werewolves Category:Genies Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Birds Category:Grandparents Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Human Villains Category:Zombies Category:Fish Category:Dogs Category:Sports Category:Change in Size Category:Disappearances Category:Summer Category:Books Released In 1996